Eiga Sentai ScanrangerThe Holiday Special!
by redscanner
Summary: Using their willpower and the power of Hollywood, five spandex-clad college students battle the alien forces of MAYHEM as the Eiga Sentai Scanranger! The soldiers of the silver screen team up with Danger Woman to stop MAYHEM from canceling Christmas!


"Season's Greetings! A Super Sentai Scanranger Christmas"

Special Guest Stars: Danger Woman, Super Nova, and the Phantom Highlander!

It was a week before Christmas, and was a cold start for the beginning of winter, and for the first time in years; a blanket of snow covered the entire state. Obviously, the fall semester was over, and the students left for the semester.

Meanwhile, our heroes were preparing for another party. This time it was the Holiday Showcase at Stephen J. Cannell Hall. Nick was playing a version of Scrooge, dressed in old English clothes, while Vin played one of the Christmas ghosts. Toni helped B.C. and Mikey trim the Christmas tree.

Later, up above the Earth, in the satellite stronghold known as Nebultopia, the bad guys ponder a plot to create a very dark holiday.

Blackorg was perturbed about how the entire world was celebrating. "Interesting. how these humans are enjoying themselves when we could use the opportunity to swipe their planet off their feet. What is this..Christmas?"

Anark Key lets him in the story."Actually, my Lord, it's a holiday that celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ. Eons ago, he was alleged born around this time, since his birth would make a great impact on the earth. His parents gave him gifts, which represents love, and he was claimed in those times to be the savior of the world.."

Vixen was unimpressed. "Why should he be commended for giving? It's all about taking, for ourselves, and for the glory of MAYHEM!"

"The savior of the world? HA!" said Blackorg. "Where is this so-called being called Christ? If he's human, why isn't he protecting their world? If that should be the case, then the humans should worship me! I am the protector of their world, protecting them from my wrath! The humans shall worship the true savior, I, Lord Blackorg!"

"So this means we attack immediately?" said General Ug.

"Of course! I'll leave it to the three of you to wreak havoc on their holiday feast! Vixen and Key! Create something beautiful and corrupt it with our MAYHEM technology!"

"As you say, my Lord.. " said Vixen, with Key bowing to him.

Back at Central Jersey U, Professor Alex and Rosewood brought in some children from the local Leewood Elementary School to help out with the decorations. "It's great that you children help us out again this year…" she said. "Your Christmas decorations shall be the first to hang on our giant tree. Everyone line up, and place your ornament anyplace on the tree.." The kids do so one by one. Some made regular round colorful ones, others were made of cookies. The rest of the team came to the other kids.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" said Vin. "Once we're done, and we've all finished our little performance, then we'll have a party and a special surprise for everyone!"

As the Scanranger crew and the kids went back to decorate, Toni noticed a lonely little girl. She had sad eyes, and she kept to herself when the other kids went to help the others. As Toni put more decorations on the wall, she asked one of the kids, "Excuse me, but one of your classmates is sitting by herself. What's her name?"

"Oh, that's Sarin, Miss Montanez." said one of the boys. "Sometimes she's a little crazy in the head, talking to herself, and waves her hand all over in the air like she was flying a plane.."

"Yeah.." said another boy. "She's stupid or something.."

Toni was shocked at that statement. "Don't you dare say that! How can you be so cold to your own classmate like that? She's just as special and unique as any one of the kids here!"

B.C. comes over hearing the conversation. "Miss Montanez is right! Sarin is just like every other kid..She has special talents, just like you.."

"Well, if she's so special, ," said one other girl. "..where are her parents? Why was she sent to that DPOC place?" B.C. was perplexed and paused for a moment.

"What DPOC place?"

One of the teachers from the school approached Toni and B.C. "I'll explain everything..Sarin was just recently released from there..Some federal laws showed that they didn't need her any longer.." Once Sarin heard that, she ran from the hall, and hid in the girl's locker room. Toni noticed, and went after her. "Let me see if I can talk to her.."

She went inside the locker room, and saw Sarin hiding under the sink. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" asked Toni.

"No!" Sarin cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Wait..I'm here to help..Those kids didn't mean what they said, and Mr. Shimamura knows that you're a good person.. You have special talents that are so great everyone wished they could be just like you.."

Meanwhile, in Toms River, the enigmatic heroine, Danger Woman was with one of her Danger Force allies, Super Nova of ECW. They themselves were at a Christmas function.

Super Nova shouts to the crowd. "Hey, kids! Before we finish our show, I'd like to bring out my favorite heroine, the one who made your holiday a happy one, Danger Woman!" Super Nova and she proceeded to hand out gifts to the less fortunate kids. As they were finishing their deliveries, Danger Woman was startled.

"What's up, DW?" said Super Nova.

"I've picked up something from my Danger Sense! My colleagues in crime, the Scanrangers, are in need of my help! I don't mean to be rude, but I've gotta go! This caper may be more devious than the other time!"(Episode 17) Before DW flew out, she stopped as Super Nova had given her Christmas gift.."Merry Christmas,lady!"

"Watch your mail!" she said. "You'll get your package soon enough!" As DW flies off, SN thought to himself, I hope that doesn't mean like my 'check is in the mail..'"

Back on campus, while the team and the other schoolchildren went out to the cafeteria, Vixen, Ug, and Key teleport to the auditorium.

"Now, what would be appropriate for wreaking havoc?" thought Vixen. She looked around the room, as did Key and Ug. Ug, dimwitted as usual, noticed an unwrapped toy in a 'Hope for Kids' box. He noticed a handle, which he turned and played music. It was a jack in the box, which popped out and scared him! "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He proceeded to smash the toy.

"You idiot! It was only a harmless toy! We're not under attack!" Key snatched the broken box from Ug. "I'd smash you brain inside out..if you had brains!"

"Stop it!" said Vixen. "I've found our object! Prepare the coordinates to teleport the object back to base, and infuse with our MAYHEM technology! Oh, yes! After these fools return, they shall have an unhappy holiday!" Key teleports the holiday tree. Ug breaks off one of the branches, and leaves it near where the tree was located.

As the others were in the cafeteria, the gang were eating, and Sarin pulled on Mikey's shirt. "Excuse me, Mr. Mickey-moto, but I forgot my picture..I need to go back and get it.."

"Wait a minute, Sarin.." said Mikey. "I can't let you go by yourself.. Wait until we're all finished, and then we'll get your picture…"

"It's all right, Mikey…" said Toni. "I'll get it for her.. It'll be just a matter of seconds…"

"Hurry back, okay?" said Mikey.

Moments later, the three MAYHEM captains brought the tree back. It looked like it was untouched and normal, however..

"Now, for the final instruction!" said Vixen. "To bring an inanimate object to life! Awaken, KuroTannebaum! Awaken!"

KuroTannebaum was a mutated and artificial Christmas tree monster, similar to the cybercreatures from past battles. It was armed with ornament balls, tinsel garland, and a sword candy cane. At the same time, while Toni waited for Sarin, the little girl noticed Vixen, Ug, and Key marveling at their new creation. The three never noticed her.

"Excellent!" said Key. "It's the most wonderful time of the year!" He starts to mockingly sing.

"We'll see our new monster now, to wreak havoc and how, then those fools shall shed tears!

Indeed, it'll be the most wonderful time of the year!"

Sarin was stunned. "No! What did those bad people do to our tree?" She ran out the room, speeding past Toni, who gave chase back to the cafeteria.

"Wait! Sarin! Wait up!"

Sarin ran back to the cafeteria, all excited and very anxious. "Please! Please listen! Our tree has changed and it turned into a very bad bad tree and it turned dark green with a great big mouth and pointy hands!It was a giant tree that roared like a lion!"

When the kids heard that, they laughed at her.

"But, it's true! The tree we decorated turned into a monster! Don't you believe me?" As Sarin pleaded the other kids to take her seriously, Vin, Nick, and Professor Alex looked at each other.

"I'll show you!" Sarin ran back to Cannell Hall. "Don't worry, guys! I'll get her!" said Toni, running after her. As they ran back to the dance hall, the three MAYHEM villains were all gone.

"Well, where was it? Toni then looks and notices, "Are you sure that there was a tree with great big teeth?"

"IT WAS! IT WAS!" Sarin said, jumping up and down.

"Well, It looks like nothing has happened here..I don't know, girl..I'm getting a little worried about your stories..Let's go back.."

Sarin began to get paranoid. What Toni didn't realize that those words she had spoken was similar to the words that got her sent to the DPOC facility.

"NO!" Sarin cried. "I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back!"

At that exact moment, Toni heard a voice. "Perhaps it'll be easier for me to talk to her.." Toni looked, and it was-Danger Woman, who landed nearby.

The terror stricken face of Sarin turned into happiness once she saw DW. She ran and gave DW a big hug.

"Danger Woman! What a surprise! To what we owe this honor?" said Toni.

"Trouble.." said DW as she turns back to the little girl. "Now, first things first, honey.. What's your name?"

"Sarin..I'm so glad you're here..There's this big ugly monster tree inside the room and three bad people went and did something to it and it looked very scary and it had big teeth!"

"I see..and I overheard with my Danger Sense hearing that you were in a DPOC place..You know what, Sarin? So was I.. I was a DPOC myself.."

Toni listened, and began to take Sarin's story seriously, after DW revealed that shred of information.

"I'll call the other guys and see if they can help out.." said Toni.

"Don't worry, PinkScanner.." said DW. "I know who you are, and you already know my secret identity..Your secret's safe with me..Let the boys look after the other children.."

"All right, then..LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! PINKSCANNER!" Sarin was amazed as she saw Toni transform into the female Scanranger.

"Wow.." The little girl was in awe seeing two of her favorite heroines.

Danger Woman then continued to console the girl. She recounted her origin story on how she came to be the heroine for the fight for justice. "I remember trying to rescue a younger sibling who was incarcerated there without a fair trial or a hearing or even the right to go to school. They had me incarcerated and did some very bad things to me. They gave me lethal doses of prescription drugs and zapped me with Z-Rays. I too, was also threatened with a death sentence, when the bad people decided to have me put to death. Then something inside me snapped and I was able to break free and gave them what for! The bad ones in charge escaped, but the doctor in charge of this DID NOT and was brought to justice..I have been using my powers in the name of justice. Sarin, what they did to you at that place was totally wrong! They had no right in locking you up without a fair trial or even a hearing or even the right to go to school under the American Special Education Laws! Until I reached 30, I had to battle for the purpose of having compensory education…"

"Really?" said Sarin.

"Yes, indeed..There was even a bad man who went against the Supreme Court pardon of the disabled, Governor Roy Barnes..But my friends were able to help me, and the governor apologized for his rash action and for violating my civil rights!"

Before DW continued, Toni got an urgent ring on her communicator. "Vin! Guys! What's wrong?"

"Everything! While we were getting ready for rehearsal, the tree, the kids, and Professor Alex had all disappeared! We need a hand here!" said Vin.

"Right! I've got a friend here who can give us a helping hand! We'll be there in a flash!" PinkScanner teleported to the scene and DW flew Sarin over to the cafeteria.

In another room, Alex, Rosewood, and the children were held captive by the MAYHEM captains. Ug kept his eye on the grownups in case they had tried to escape.

"Like our Christmas present, folks, courtesy of our master, Lord Blackorg?" said Vixen. "It's only a sample of how things will be run on this area of the city, and then your country to follow!"

"You mean woman! You can't spoil Christmas!" said one of the kids.

"Ah, but we have, little one!" said Key. "And to show you that we're not joking, I'll take one of your precious ornaments and smash it to pieces!" The children began to become very frightened.

"No!" said Alex. "You wouldn't ruin these gifts for these special children! What kind of people are you?"

"The kind that doesn't have a care in the world, that's who!" As Key was about to break the child's ornament, a wired microphone came and hit him on the back of his neck! The ornament fell, but a shield came and caught the ornament before it broke! It was PinkScanner's Movie Splicer Shield!

Anark Key rubbed his head. "Who did that?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me that question!" It was Danger Woman, arriving at the scene! "You people have some nerve! How dare you ruin a wonderful Christmas time for these innocent kids! You truly have no feelings, and like a winter day, you are all cold as ice! I won't allow you to ruin everyone's holiday!"

"Neither will I!" replied Toni.

"I am Danger Woman! Sentai ally to those in need!"

"And you MAYHEM morons know who I am!" said Toni.

DW continues. "And in the name of the zoo-going children of the world, we will.."

"DECK YOUR HALLS!" the two heroines cried out together.

The other four male rangers, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow also arrive on the scene."We're here to deck their halls also!" said Nick. "We're the Soldiers of the Silver Screen!" The four shouted and struck a pose. "Movie Task Force-Scanranger!"

The children were excited with glee. "YAYY! IT'S THE POWER RANGERS!"

"Geez.." said B.C. "We still don't get no respect!"

"Rats!" said Key. Now we've got all of the Scanrangers to deal with!"

"Worry not.." said Vixen. "We can still handle them all, but be careful of that meddling ally of hers.." BlueScanner teleports and distracts General Ug and flew a toy plane his way. The muscle-bound henchman chases it, enabling Alex and Rosewood to get the other children to safety.

"KuroTannebaum!" shouted Vixen. "Show yourself and destroy those meddling Scanrangers!"

"That's it!" said Sarin. "That's what they did to our tree!" Vin thought, "All that time decorating that tree for those innocent kids..and look what those villains did to it!"

"REDSCANNER! LOOK OUT!" cried Nick.

KuroTannebaum threw an ornament ball at Vin. It exploded on his chest, and the mist surrounded him, then entrapping our leader in a giant unbreakable Christmas ornament!

"Your turn, Scanranger!" said KuroTannebaum. The evil tree used its tinsel garland to bind YellowScanner, and throws Mikey out the window and into the snow. The cybercreature then shot BlueScanner with its candy cane ray gun, turning B.C.'s Scanlaser into a rainbow-colored candy cane! The monster proceeds to swiftly slash Blue with its sword candy cane, taking him out!

GreenScanner retaliates. "Scanlaser!" He shoots and was able to zap off a piece of bark. "You're barking up the wrong tree, Scanranger, hitting me when I wasn't looking! Big mistake!" KuroTannebaum then tosses a bomb at Nick, and traps him in another giant ornament ball!

"All right, who's next?" said the cybercreature. PinkScanner shields DW, prepping for its next move. Suddenly, something slashed a piece of the tree's branch. A short sword made its mark on the ground! "Who did that?" demanded KuroTannebaum. The monster looks up, and finds..

"Hey! It's the Phantom Highlander!" said DW.

"It ain't Tuxedo Mask!" he replied.

"Not him again!" cried Vixen, recalling her defeat at the hands of DW's trusted ally.

PH lectures, 'Trees are an important part of the world's energy source! It was reasonable the Scanrangers didn't want it destroyed. That villain-created tree, however, is not real!"

Alex was in the back, safe with the other children. She made an important discovery. "What's this? How about that? The tree that was missing was back here all along! It even has all the ornaments that the kids made, too! I get it! MAYHEM just merely made a copy of the tree!" The children was excited their real tree was safe.

"An artifical tree, Professor? That's all I wanted to know!" said Toni. The Phantom Highlander landed aside DW and Pink. "One moment, ladies.." PH throws his sword like a javelin, and breaks the glass on the giant ornaments, freeing Red and GreenScanner!

PH proceeds to free Yellow and Blue also. KuroTannebaum then shot at our heroes, but missed.

"Danger Woman!" asked Yellow. "May I do the honors?"

"As long as I be of assistance, YellowScanner."

"Good! You can distract the monster as you sing..I have a special surprise for that tree!"

Danger Woman distracts the monster with her rendition of the Pointer Sisters' 'Fire'..

"And when we kiss, ooooh..fire!" she sung.

KuroTannebaum couldn't stay focused as DW kept singing. "That music! I..I..can't take that heart-pounding music! Blast you, Danger Woman!"

Calling up his Sci-Fi/Anime Film Energy, Mikey becomes one with, of all things, a Rankin/Bass Christmas special. He uses one of the popular characters, the Heat Miser(from The Year Without a Santa Claus), as the fictional character surrounded KuroTannebaum with a ring of fire.

"Now! WARP SPEED SMASH!" YellowScanner punches the cybercreature into the fire! It's branches were burning.. (Yes, this qualifies as anime, as the R/B holiday specials were animated by the Japanese).

"That song's too hot for you, monster?" It's all right, you need to cool off a little!" said Mikey. "DW! Show that stick what you do for an encore!"

Danger Woman then sings a rendition of Foreigner's 'Cold As Ice'. YellowScanner then calls up Heat Miser's rival, Snow Miser, as the icy guy freezes KuroTannebaum-to 50 below!

"One more encore, DW!" said Mikey.

Our heroine then pulled out her mike, and started to sing it like a lariat. She shouted, "DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE!" She swings it at the cybercreature, and KuroTannebaum shattered into pieces like glass, then explodes!

Meanwhile, Vixen, Ug, and Key saw enough and made their usual escape back to their Woman was very happy that she got to help give that monster what for with her singing!

Later, at Stephen J. Cannell Hall, Danger Woman does her Holiday Hero Concert, where she presented Super Nova with her Christmas Gift- A copy of her CD, Encore.

For Phantom Highlander, she gave him a new Phantom Sabre, Gloves, Scarf and a proper trenchcoat.

For the Scanrangers, she got them all inducted officially into her team of heroic allies, The Danger Force Alliance. Although SilverScanner was recovering from his last battle, RedScanner accepted his induction on his behalf.

For Sarin, Danger Woman gave her a stuffed toy puppy named Waffles, to look out and protect her from those who DO NOT understand.

Then, she sang a great rendition of O Holy Night, just like at the Richs Lighting Of The Great Tree at Lenox Square Mall in her hometown of Atlanta, Georgia USA, where right on cue, it did light up and everyone gave a standing ovation.

Then, she and Phantom Highlander did a duet with Winter Wonderland, then she, PH and Super Nova did "The Little Drummer Boy", sang Feliz Navidad, and everyone joined in and sang "We Wish You A Merry Christmas".

After the party was over, Professor Alex and the Scanrangers gave Danger Woman a special gift, which she and Phantom Highlander can call upon when things get messy. Their own giant robots: The Danger Dy Na Mo and The Phantom Slingshot!

Then, it was time to go help Santa Deliver the toys for all the children, so the Scanrangers said goodbye to our heroic allies.

And what of MAYHEM? Well, they DID NOT get nothing for Christmas! Not even a lump of coal! Why? Because they were nothing but bad!

Byte, the pesky robo-spider who actually was into the holiday spirit, said in his Urkel-like voice, "Merry Christmas!"

Blackorg brooded, Ug grunted, while Vixen and Key both replied angrily with their arms crossed,

"BAH HUMBUG!"

The End

1


End file.
